Sin During Midnight
by N and C corporation
Summary: Akaito and Kaito are twins. Their parents are on a business trip, and they left Akaito the older twin in charge. Akaito had secretly loved his younger twin Kaito for a long time, and now that they are sixteen, and the perfect chance came up, Akaito will not miss this chance to seduce his twin.
1. Chapter 1

Curtain raise from the stage, revealing 2 beautiful, fabulous and-

_N: Hey! This is our first story together! I'm N for Natsume! and i just cut the intro off-desu!_

**C:And I'm the annoying C for Cielo !**

_N: We are friends at school who share the same interest for this pairing, so we decided to pair up to write this MASTERPIECE *whispers* only in our point of view though._

**C: idk what to say! Besides Natsume is an awesome author.**

_N: Aw! Thank you!_

**C: Please note that I'm a girl.**

_N: Me too! _

**C: This is my first time writing a fanfic, so please don't judge me.**

_N: Well, don't worry about that stuff. Anyways, I hope you enjoy our story! and don-_

**C: Stop saying everything! quite stealing the spotlight!**

_N: B-But! I'm not!_

**C: Yes you are! argh! Let's just start it already!**

_N: Okay! so let's face it Cie-_

**C: *tries to drag Natsume away***

_N: Don't_ for-

**C: *Successfully drags her away***

_N: AH! Don't for-_

Curtains fall down on the stage

N&C: Thank you for your patience!  
><span>

(OW~WO)

(Natsume's Section)

Akaito and Kaito waved at the car that was driving down the street by their parents. after the car was out of sight, the twins headed back in together.

"Um, Akaito?"

"Yeah?"

"It's hot outside! I want something cold!"

"Sure, I get us something cold."

Akaito went to the refrigerator and opened the fabulous door. ( N: FABULOUS~! C: Shut up and continue! N: Fine, meanie~ *pout*) He only found Popsicle and he called to his brother.

"Hey Kaito! There is only Popsicle, what flavor do you want?"

"Um, pink lemonade with vanilla ice cream inside."

( C: Sounds delicious, wonder how it taste like. N: Haha! You won't taste it until you get married! So stop daydreaming. C:Sorry it's not my fault I'm forever lonely, blame my parents. N: Sowwy~)

" Okay!"

Akaito took the Popsicle and headed back to the dining room where Kaito was waiting.

" Here!" Thanks! Onii-chan!" -insert innocent smile that almost made Akaito CRAZY!-

Akaito blushed and started eating his blueberry Popsicle.

(C: N! your making me hungry! i haven't eat anything today aside from snack bars! N: Sowwy, but I can't help it! Akaito just HAVE TO eat a BLUEBERRY POPSICLE because of a certain BLUEBERRY HEADED PERSON.*cough*Kaito*cough* C: OH~! I see)

He watched as Kaito open his Popsicle and started eating. Akaito blushed furiously when he realized how much the Popsicle looks like you-know-what. Akaito watched as Kaito started to suck at the tip of the Popsicle, the vanilla ice cream in the middle started to drip down the Popsicle and also dripping down from the corner of his mouth. Kaito looked more seductive then ever. Akaito then started to make a plan to have Kaito to do that to his *ahem* down there below instead. He smirked, 'yes' he thought, 'that is the perfect idea.'

(OW~WO)

(Cielo's section)

So at dinner time, Akaito was making Steaks for with his famous Spices with a little something-something in it. ( N & C: *WINK-WINK* C: Ha! try to guess what that something is! N: Is it Mustard? C: NO! That is the most DISGUSTING THING EVER! #what's wrong with you! N: hey! you said to guess! C: Whatever, let's continue) Since he felt so nice, he decided with mash potatoes with sour cream and onions with cheese, and add a little something-something that is different with the first something-something. (C: Stop with the Something-something! geez. N: no! NEVER!)

"Onii-chan! I'm a little thirsty. Can you please get me some black tea please?"

"Sure just give me one minute~!" Akaito said with a evil glint in his eyes.

"Thanks! Sorry for working you so hard, I wish there was something I could help you with, just a little."

" Don't worry about it Kaito! Just relax, enjoy the day, and remember, I'm the older one so I'll do all the work for you."

Akaito is in the kitchen, making his innocent brother some black tea adding some of the same something-something from before. (C: Stop it already!) He got the kettle for boiling water then poured it into the tea cup with a bag of tea and the something-something. After drinking the black tea, Kaito got sleepy.

(OW~WO)

**C: That's all for now folks! *says in a porky pig voice***

_N: Did you all guess what that "something-something"_ _is?_

**C: I did**

_N: Of course you did, it is your idea after all._

**C: I'm starting to get annoyed with you Natsume with the something-something, let's fight!**

_N: What? that sounds like fun!_

**C: OMG! That's your reaction? How about we do a mini competition to see who writes the better chapter!**

_N: Fine, we're on! We each write a scene and have the readers vote who's is better._

**C: Fine. **

_N: Fine._

N&C: fight start!

_The fight between the two friends has started, who will come out victorious in this __*not really* __epic battle._

N&C: Shut up! your annoying!

_Geez, stop yelling at me! I'm just a voice who does not exist._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey, this is Natsume's chapter challenge from Cielo. _

_If you need a refreshment on the last chapter, Cielo made a challenge to me about who makes the better scenes. So here I am._

_Okay, this is kinda boring without Cielo here, *pout* because I'm usually more mature when I don't have my friends around. I'm not actually very good at making jokes as they are Cielo's specialty._

_Well, let the challenge begin._

_(OW~WO)_

_Akaito watched with a smirk on his face when Kaito started to feel dizzy._

_" Huh? I feel so sleepy..." Kaito said as he tried to walk forward, but he fell down to the ground after a few seconds. _

_Akaito then walked over and gently carried Kaito bridal style towards Akaito's bedroom._

_He kicked the door open and gently laid Kaito down onto the bed. He then started to carcass his cheek, and he just sat there admiring Kaito's features, even though their faces are almost identical, there are still some differences that you notice. For example, their eye colors are different, kaito's is a shade of deep blue, like a shining sapphire, that pulls you in, and they mesmerize you. While Akaito's is a pair of deep bloody red ruby orbs. A shade that look like his pupils are on fire. _

_Akaito took in kaito's facial features, pale skin with a healthy blush because of the Aphrodisiac. His lips were apart and he was panting softly, Kaito turned onto his sides, his body was shivering and he was hugging himself while curling into a ball. Akaito watched with satisfaction as Kaito was shuddering in pleasure yet unable to satisfy himself. akaito watched as kaito groaned and slowly opened his eyes. He walked over and sat on the bed._

_" ugh, Onii-chan?" Kaito softly panted when he spoke.  
><em>

_"Yeah?" _

_"My body feels hot, and I wanna cool down but my body just keep warming up."_

_" I see..."_

_Kaito started backing up when Akaito stated moving closer, much closer until Akaito's head was on his shoulder. Kaito blushed as his twin's breath went on his ear. He moaned but stopped himself out of shame. _

_"Onii-chan! what are you-Mhm!"_

_Akaito smashed his lips onto kaito's tasting the sweet taste that strangely taste like blueberry, yum. akaito then further deepened the kiss by forcing kaito's jaw and he opened his mouth, allowing Akaito to gain access to his hot cavern. Kaito moaned again, he couldn't help but to be completely at his twin's mercy. their tongues engaging in a white hot battle for dominance, but Kaito who was more submissive lost it and allowed akaito to explore his mouth, running his tongue on every surface he can touch. _

_Kaito moaned and shuddered and his body heating up more, he felt like exploding with the hotness and the tightness around his pants, and he was only been kissed. This is totally wrong he thought, been kissed by his brother? Twins no less. he tried to pull away but Akaito pinned him down onto the bed, moving his knee to where his erection was and started grinding. Kaito moaned and gasped._

_(OW~WO)_

_Hi again! this is Natsume, I hope you enjoyed my chapter! This is only the beginning of the lemon, as we were competing who will be able to go with their plot. After the results of the polls are in, the winner can go with the story they want it to be, so please look forwards to that. thank you~!_

_Natsume Signing out!_


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY THIS IS ANNOYING CIELO ! AGAIN ! I know it may not be as good as Natsume but i hope you still enjoy the story ( or scene ). By the way please PLEASE follow / favorite this story and us . + if u have fictionpress PLEASE PLEASE follow or favorite ( or both ) skys imaginations and follow / favorite ( on fan fiction ) lilangel25 .**

After drinking the black tea he got sleepy. Akaito was standing there with an evil grin. He carried his brother bridesmaid style to his he slowly stripped his younger brother. First the scarf then the shirt then the pants than his blue boxers. He tied his hands together and handcuffed his ankles to the bed legs one of the left , one on the right. When he was done he started taking off clothes , throwing them into a pile besides the bed.

When Kaito woke up, the first thing he saw was his older brother hovering over him.

" Hey beautiful ", he said staring at his brother blue eyes

Kaito started looking around and realizing that he was in Akaito's room. He tried to move his arms but they were tied together at his wrists. He tried to move his legs but they were handcuffed to the bed legs.

" Whats the matter onii-chan , is something wrong "

Then Kaito started getting chilly.

" Um, Akaito , wheres my clothes ?"

He pointed to the clothes pile

" Now should we get to the main appetizer ?"

Kaito started turning red. Akaito started getting closer and closer. He lifted is brothers chin and kissed him passionately giving him the best kiss ever. When Akaito let go, Kaito's eyes grew sad like if it their last.

" Akaito , can you , um... kiss me again "

Akaito liked the idea so he didn't hesitate on doing it again but this time it was a wild one. Kaito was really turned on now. His face was flushed in deep lets go.

" This is wrong, why are we even doing this "

" How is this wrong , Len and Rin do this all the time and their three years younger than us and their twins "

" But Lens a boy and Rin a girl "

" I know , but, i don't girls , I like you "

Kaito was still blushing. Hes fallen into a forbidden love with his older twin brother. This time Kaito kissed his brother and Akaito went with it. The two were kissing then Akaito went with it. The two were kissing then Akaito didn't realize he wasn't satisfied with just kissing he wanted a little more...

**Cielo back AGAIN ! I know annoying right . I'm not as good as Natsume at writing or telling the story .** **But i still hope you enjoy ! I can't really come up with a good joke at this point but I'm not as a big of a fan girl about yaoi like Natsume. I am straight . But I don't really care who you really date if its male , female , brother, sister , so yeah . * sighs * I sort of miss Natsume and her annoyingness but oh well. **

**Oh yeah PLEASE VOTE FOR ME ( so I could prove to that brat that I AM BETTER )**


End file.
